clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MB3K Songs
The following database consists of paitients subjected to Ned and Natalie's MusicaBrain 3000 device and the songs they sang while attached to it. Join in! Please add a link or video so that we may listen better! P. Benzin 1 <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> ''P.O.P.E. begins singing. * Paaaaayyyyy............ yyyyooouuuurrrr................ bbiillsss...... COME ON! Pay up pay up pay up pay up pay up pay up PAY UP NOW! Ten........ months......... long............. WAITING! Bishops waiting come on now and pay that cash to us! Or........ else......... you'll........ BE SAD!! 'Twill be no.... more phones.... we'll shut them off...... -- ooorrrr..... yyoouurrrrr...... FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! <.....END PLAYBACK.........> *''P.O.P.E. finishes long note and passes out.* ---- Charles and Director Benny These two were hooked up together as a duet to finally solve the mysterious taxpayer's money that went to Absolute Thespian Islet. The MB3K scanned the mind of Charles to find memories of funding, then did the same with Benny, and with this, they generated a duet to reveal THE TRUTH. <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> Director Benny: You see my friends, throughout his career Charles' show was inexplicably unfunded. Director Benny {morbidly off-key}: My brother Charles could never come up with approval and show funding, even though his show was true high graded aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrttttttttt....... Director Benny {morbidly off-key): Yet he lacked finance, so I took up his chance, and took your tax to make ATI ssssssssssstttttttttaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrtttttttt. Charles {singing beautifully and pure}: Oh yeah! He extracted your taxes and a choice primetime channel. He bought ca-mer-as and contracted the ppppaaarrrttt... he even bought HD syndication... Director Benny {morbidly off-key): So he got onto the station! Charles {singing beautifully and pure}: I gained my public funded taxpayer start. Oh yeah. Charles: GOODNIGHT UNIVERSAL BUREAU OF FICTITIOUS LITERATURE! <.....END PLAYBACK.......> Kwiksilver It so happened that the MusicaBrain 3000, when connected to Kwiksilver, explored a side of him we've never seen. His Hopeless Romantic. This song concerns a girl Kwik has a crush on at his freelance workplace, the Bureau of Fiction's Department of Time. <''Scanning....................> <-PLAYBACK...................-> <PROCESSING MELODY.........> ''Kwiksilver begins singing. Speaking:Does she even know you're... Pauses Working Day See you there In a rift Wondering... Wanna say Love the hair Here I go Mumbling With my Vortex' I will stop the world With my Vortex' I will find the time to find the words to Tell you how How you make Make me feel Gah, what's the phrase... Like a phreak Kinda new Semi-insane Anyways... With my Vortex' I will stop the pain It's not a temporal shift or a TARDIS That's so Doctor Dock! I just think you need time to slow To see I'm the guy to make it real Adventures you don't dare to see I'll bend time and space to our will And we'll make time stand STIIIIIILL-LLLLLL-LLLLLLLL!!!! Instrumental, Kwiksilver dances. That's the plan. Time and space You and me Any day Love your hair A female voice echoes back from the MB3K: What? Uh, I, I love the air. Hah! With my Vortex' I will stop- The MusicaBrain explodes. Category:music Category:songs Category:Masters of the Universe Category:Community